Roll of The Dice
by crazycatt71
Summary: To help Sherlock go to his quiet place John rolls the dice. Warnings for BDSM, cross dressing, M/M sex


John got out of the cab, paid the driver, and followed Sherlock's retreating form into 221-B. Sherlock was prattling on about the stupidity of criminals, the Yarders, and the whole of the human race as he sailed through the door of their flat. He had been at it non-stop ever since they had left the crime scene half an hour ago and John was getting tired of it. When Sherlock took off his scarf and coat and dropped them on the floor instead of hanging them up John decided enough was enough.

"Sherlock, pick up your things and hang them up properly." he barked in his best command voice that invoked images of raw recruits snapping to attention and trembling with fear.

Sherlock stopped mid-rant and stared at John, taking in John's rod straight posture, the hard set of his jaw, and steel look in his eyes that told him John would not tolerate being disobeyed. He picked his scarf and coat off the floor and carefully hung them on the hook by the door.

"Good," John told him, "now go to your room and do not slam the door."

Sherlock stiffened and glared at John, defiance all over his face. John calmly stared back. After several moments, Sherlock turned and slowly walked toward his room. A smile had started to turn up the corners of John's mouth when the door slammed shut with a loud "Bang." He frowned and shook his head. It was going to be a long day. Half an hour later, John opened the door to Sherlock's room and walked in. Sherlock was standing at the window, completely naked, watching the activity on the street below. He turned as John walked in, looked him in the eye, and then bowed his head. John walked over to him and cupped his cheek; gently caressing it with is thumb.

"You've got yourself all worked up, don't you?" John said.

Sherlock nodded his eyes on the floor. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of dice. There wasn't anything special about them; they were just an ordinary pair of dice like you'd find in any board game, but Sherlock gave a slight smile as John pressed them into his hand.

"We'll get you sorted, Love, I promise." John told him. "But first, we have something else to take care of don't we."

John went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Come here." he commanded.

Sherlock walked over to him. John grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was draped ass up over his lap.

"You were horrible today." John told him, bringing his hand down on the cheek of Sherlock's ass with a hard thwack.

Sherlock's whole body tensed at the contact and he clenched his fist around the dice as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"You were unnecessarily rude and snarky." John informed him, swatting his ass with each word. "And you slammed the door after I told you not to."

After several more swats, John stopped and allowed Sherlock to slide off his lap to his knees.

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock whispered.

"I know, Love." John told him as he ran his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls, "It's all over now."

Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned into John's touch. John petted him for several minutes, then stood up and walked over to the cupboard. After studying its contents, he selected a couple of things and returned to the bed.

"Sit." John said, pointing at the bed.

Sherlock did as he was told, barely flinching as he sat on his freshly spanked bottom. John knelt down and lifted on of Sherlock's feet. He placed a soft kiss on the top of it, then eased it into a shoe. It was a black, high heeled sandal, with a strap across the toes. Thin straps criss- crossed the top of the foot several times before wrapping around the ankle and up the leg to just below the knee. John took his time making sure each strap lay perfectly, pulling them tight enough that they would leave marks on Sherlock's skin, but not so tight that they would cut off circulation. He tied the ends in a bow then repeated the process with the other shoe.

"Up." he commanded as he stood up.

Sherlock stood up, balancing easily on the 5 inch heels. John picked up the dark purple velvet corset and wrapped it around Sherlock's lean torso. Sherlock sighed as John began to tighten the laces, the tension starting to leave his body. John took his time, carefully making adjustments so the corset lay tight enough against Sherlock's body for him to feel it, but not so tight that he couldn't breathe. John tied the laces and slowly walked around Sherlock, giving the corset a tug to make it lay perfectly. He picked up a wide, black, silk ribbon that was several yards long. Sherlock shivered at the sight of it and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Good boy." John told him, patting his cheek.

He moved behind Sherlock and began to wind the ribbon around his wrists several times, before moving up his arms, taking care to make sure the ribbon lay smooth and tight. When he reached Sherlock's elbows he went back down to his wrists. After going up and down a couple more times, he tied the ribbon in a bow just above Sherlock's wrists. He led Sherlock over to a full length mirror.

"So beautiful." John told him as they studied his reflection in the glass.

The high heels forced Sherlock to stand on his toes, arching his calves and lifting his tight ass that was a rosy shade of pink from the spanking. The corset went from just below his nipples to come to a point just over his pubic hair, accenting his narrow waist and hips. His cock stood up from its nest of dark curls, dark and hard with arousal. Having his arms tied behind his back made forced Sherlock to keep his shoulders straight and stick his chest out. He hummed softly, feeling secure in his bindings, knowing John would take care of everything, he let himself slip into that quiet place in his mind that was all about John. John stood behind Sherlock and reached around him to tweak a nipple until it was a hard nub above the edge of the corset. Sherlock moaned when John reached between his legs to squeeze his balls with one hand while he played with his nipple with the other. He wrapped his fist around Sherlock's cock and gave it a stroke, pleased to feel the ring that Sherlock had put on before he had come into the room. He slicked up the fingers of one hand and eased two of them into Sherlock's ass, enjoying the shudder that went through Sherlock's body as John began to stretch him. John fondled his balls and stroked his cock as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass until Sherlock was rocking back and forth, moaning. John let go of him and reached for the dildo he had set on the dresser earlier. It was long and thick and heavy with a vibrator in the head of it.

"You are so damn beautiful." John told Sherlock as he teased the head of the dildo against his ass hole. " Like some ethereal creature sent by the gods to tempt us mere mortals."

He pinched one of Sherlock's nipples as he pushed the dildo into him with a hard shove, causing Sherlock to gasp.

"But as tempted as I am to just throw you down and fuck you through the mattress, that's not how we play the game is it." John told him.

He twisted the dildo until the head was resting firmly against Sherlock's prostrate.

"We have to play the game properly so we both get what we need." John said.

He walked around Sherlock, giving him a final inspection. Liking what he saw, he nodded.

"Go in the other room." he told Sherlock.

Sherlock turned and walked toward the door, back straight, hips swinging, ass wiggling as he moved. He stopped at the door and waited. John reached between his legs to squeeze his balls, nudging the dildo with his palm as he opened the door. Sherlock gave a little squeak as he walked through the door. He walked into the sitting room and came to a stop. John kissed along his shoulder blades as he ran a hand down his bound arms. He gently pried Sherlock's fingers apart so he could take the dice from him.

"Now let the game begin." he said. "First we need to see how many times I get to come before you get to."

He rolled the dice in his hand, then let one of them fall on the table.

"Three." he said, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded his agreement. John crooked a finger at him. He walked over to stand in front of John. John grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so he could kiss him, biting on his bottom lip, before pushing his tongue past to plunder his mouth. Sherlock was gasping for air when John released him. John grabbed his hips and turned him to face the table. He wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist and pushed his body forward until his chest rested on the table. He held Sherlock around the waist while he pulled the dildo out of his ass, freed his hard cock from the confines of his jeans and pressed the head of it against Sherlock's hole.. Sherlock whimpered as John gave a hard snap of his hips and drove his cock inside him. Without stopping to let Sherlock adjust, he began to pound into him. Sherlock gasped and moaned as Johns cock drove into him like a piston, hammering his prostrate until he saw stars. John bent over Sherlock to bite and suck on his neck. John felt the tingle along his nerves as he got closer and closer to the edge. He grunted as he doubled his efforts and he slammed in to Sherlock so hard his feet came off the floor. He bit down on Sherlock's neck to muffle his shout as he came, his thrusts slowing until he came to a stop. He collapsed on top of Sherlock and lay there panting for several minutes while his whole body trembled with pleasure. When he was sure his legs would hold him up , he slid out of Sherlock and replaced the dildo in his ass. He tucked his cock back inside his jeans and did them up, then helped Sherlock stand back up and straightened the corset. He gave Sherlock a soft kiss as he reached in his pocket for the dice.

Now we have to see how long I have to wait before I can use you again." he said. "Five minutes for each dot."

Sherlock nodded. John rolled the dice in his hand, then tossed them onto the table.

"Four. That means a twenty minute wait." he said.

He stepped up to Sherlock and reached around him, squeezing the cheeks of his ass as he sucked on a nipple. Sherlock gasped and arched his back, pushing the nipple farther into John's mouth. John held it between his teeth, not biting down as he flicked the switch at the base of the dildo to turn on the vibrator. Sherlock gasped again as the fake cock in his ass vibrated against his prostrate and jerked back, causing John to pull on his nipple with is teeth. John tugged several times, gave it a soothing lick, and let go. He settled into his chair, feet on the coffee table and watched Sherlock. Sherlock stood there, legs spread, head thrown back, eyes closed while his whole body shivered and swayed from the never ending sensations that danced along his nerves, helping to clear his mind. His lips were slightly parted as his breath came in fast, shallow pants and a fine sweat had broken out on his flushed skin, giving it a glossy sheen. John knew he had never seen anything more beautiful. About ten minutes in, John could see Sherlock's thighs starting to shake with the effort of keeping himself upright. He went over and placed his hands on Sherlock's hips.

"Kneel." he said, gently easing him down.

Sherlock sank to his knees. John ran his fingers through his hair, gave him a kiss, and went back to his chair.

"Come here." John called when the time was almost up.

Sherlock slowly moved across the room on his knees. He came to a stop between John's legs as the time ended. John shut the vibrator off, then cradled Sherlock's head against his thigh, gently petting him until his breathing returned to normal. John undid his jeans and slid them down his thighs, then grabbed a handful of Sherlock's hair and guided his head until his mouth was at his cock. Sherlock lick the drop of pre cum off the slit, then kissed his way down the length. He pushed his face against John's thigh until he pushed his jeans down, kicking them off when then reached his ankles, slid forward in the chair until his ass was barely on it, and spread his legs as wide as he could. Sherlock sucked on the tender skin on the inside of John's thigh, then kissed his way down to John's balls. John groaned when he carefully sucked each one into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. He licked the underside of John's shaft, the sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and licking the slit. John closed his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the chair. He sat there for several minutes, enjoying the feel of Sherlock's warm mouth, teasing his cock. His eyes few open when Sherlock stopped. He looked down to see Sherlock looking up at him, his eyes bright, his lips stretched around the head of his cock, not moving, just watching him and waiting. John smiled as he grabbed a handful of Sherlock's hair and lifted his hips, pushing his cock down his throat. Sherlock moaned around his cock as John held his head still and began to fuck his mouth with long, hard strokes, pulling back until the head was barely on his lips, then pushing back down his throat. John groaned as he watched his cock slid past those lips, loving the way the noises Sherlock made vibrated along his cock. He pushed Sherlock's head down until he was as deep in his throat has he could get, thrusting his hips as Sherlock swallowed around him, milking every drop of cum out his cock. John let go of Sherlock's head and eased his cock out of his mouth. He looked at Sherlock and smiled.

"Shall we find out how long the wait will be this time?" he asked.

He pulled the dice out of his jeans pocket and rolled them onto the coffee table. Sherlock whimpered when he saw the number John had rolled.

"Seven." John said. "Thirty-five minutes."

He stood up, pulling Sherlock to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and kissed him deeply as he turned the vibrator back on. He stepped back and studied Sherlock. His face was flushed, he was panting, and his cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. Liking what he saw, John smiled. He looked at his jeans on the floor, then shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on top of them. He turned and headed into the kitchen, beckoning Sherlock to follow. He puttered around the kitchen, making tea, stopping to fondle Sherlock's cock and balls or pinch a nipple every time he walked passed him. He sat down at the kitchen table to drink his tea and read a paper while Sherlock knelt at his feet, his head on John's thigh, his mind blessedly blank of everything but John and the game. John finished is tea and looked at his watch; there was still twenty-two minutes left. He pulled Sherlock to his feet and guided him into his bedroom. He made Sherlock lay on his back on the bed. He took ahold of one of his ankles and lifted his leg. Gently bending his knee back toward his shoulder, he tied his ankle to the headboard, then repeated the process with the other. Sherlock lay bound with his arms behind his back, just is shoulders on the bed, and his legs spread wide, tied over his head, exposing his ass hole.

"Oh, that's just lovely." John commented, stoking a hand down Sherlock's trembling thigh.

John looked at his watch again, twelve minutes left. He was getting impatient, this was his favorite position to fuck Sherlock because the angel let him go nice and deep and he wanted to get to it. He grinned as he came up with an idea.

" I have an offer for you, Love." John said, rolling the dice in his hand. "How about if I roll a dice. If the number is three or under, I have to wait until the time is up to have you, if it's over, I can have you now but I can't come for ten minutes for each dot."

Sherlock's eyes were as wide as saucers as he nodded his head. John let one of the dice fall from his hand. It came up a six. John grinned, that meant he had to last an hour before he could come. He switched the vibrator off and yanked it out of Sherlock's ass. Kneeling on the bed, he placed the head of his cock against Sherlock's opening and as slowly as he could, eased inside. Once he had bottomed out, he bent forward to take Sherlock's face between his hands and kiss him. John, Sherlock's mind buzzed, There was only John, his whole body, his mind, every last molecule was filled with John. John slowly rocked his hips as he kissed Sherlock, sucking on his bottom lip, sliding his tongue past it to explore every nook. His nibbled his way up Sherlock's jaw to his ear.

"I love having my cock in your ass," he growled, his voice tickling Sherlock's ear, " I love how it feels, hot and tight, clenching and squeezing me. If I could, I would do this all day, every day."

He pulled back until he was almost out, then slammed back in as hard as he could, making Sherlock whimper. He did it several more times, then sat back on his heels, just the head of his cock inside Sherlock and forced himself to calm down, he still had half an hour to go. When he had himself back under control, he began to slowly slide in and out of Sherlock, adjusting his angle so the head of his cock rubbed over his already over stimulated prostrate. Sherlock whimpered and moaned. John ran a hand down his leg form ankle to thigh, feeling the taunt muscles trembling. He stopped moving again and checked the time, fifteen more minutes. He waited five minutes, then gave into the urge burning inside of him. Grabbing Sherlock's hip with one hand and the head of the bed with the other, he began to pound into him with quick, hard thrusts. Soon he was sweating and grunting with the effort, but he wasn't going to slow down now, he was too close to the edge. As the final minute counted down, he pushed into Sherlock as deep as he could and let go, his whole body twitching like he'd been electrocuted as he came. He reached down and undid the ring around Sherlock's cock.

"Come." he growled.

Sherlock let out a high pitch wail as his orgasm tore through him, his ass convulsing around John's cock as cum splashed over his stomach. John untied his ankles and carefully lowered his legs onto the bed. He leaned forward and gently kissed Sherlock, groaning as an aftershock caused his ass to squeeze his cock. He slid out of him, then grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess. John rolled Sherlock onto his front, murmuring soft words and kissing the back of his neck while untied his arms. He checked to make sure no damage had been done. He unlaced the corset and kissed the marks left on Sherlock from the boning, chuckling when Sherlock didn't respond. John loved Sherlock when he was like this, so soft and pliant, like a living doll. He knew Sherlock was so deep in his quiet place that he could pitch him out the window to the street below and Sherlock wouldn't even care. John unties the laces on the shoes and eased them off Sherlock's feet. He caressed Sherlock's calves, feeling the indentations on his skin.

"There you go, Love," he whispered as settled Sherlock on the bed, " I told you we'd get you sorted."

He switched off the bedside lamp and lay beside Sherlock, smiling as Sherlock wrapped himself around him, already sound asleep. He kissed Sherlock's forehead as he followed him into slumber.


End file.
